combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tracker Knife
The Tracker Knife '''is a NX standard melee weapon that was first released during the Mid-Month 8/24/10 Content Update. It was originally able to be purchased in the Black Market, but now it can only be obtained via Supply Cases. It was one of the first melee weapons to be added to the game after an absence of over a year. Overview With its high portability and damage, the Tracker Knife is one of the strongest melee weapons in the game. Unfortunately, the Tracker Knife lacks in range when compared to longer distance melee weapons (like the Dom Pedro Sword, Tomahawk, and the Ninjato). This gives the Tracker knife users a disadvantage against players who uses longer range melee weapons. The Tracker Knife is only rivaled by one other weapon in terms of power; the Dom Pedro Sword. Surprisingly, these two melee weapons have nearly equal stats; the only differences being the range, attack rate, and portability. The Tracker Knife is able to kill a full health player with one stab to the back. Variants Events *During 9/3/10 to 9/6/10, if players played 20 Capture the Flag matches, they received a 1-day Tracker Knife. *During the weekend of 9/17/10 to 9/19/10, if players played 15 matches of Search and Destroy, they received the Tracker Knife for 1 day. *You could obtain a 1 day Tracker Knife or any NX Standard Melee weapon from the Roulette Wheel during the second week of the August Harvest Event. *The Tracker Knife, along with the Dom Pedro Sword, was on sale for PERMANENT duration for 12,900 NX during the Stab-N-Slash Sale from 8/10-8/12/2012. ** It was available again for PERMANENT during the One Day Sale, but at half its original permanent price (6,450 NX) *In Combat Arms EU from 11-6-13 to 11-12-13, the Tracker Knife (along with the Dom Pedro Sword , the Brass Knuckles and the PSY's Microphone) was being sold for permanent duration for 8,900 NX. Trivia *On the side of the blade, it says '''L-0120 Tracker. *This is the first knife to be able to OHK (when attacked from behind) with the secondary stab attack. *The Tracker Knife has the fastest attack speed of any melee weapon in the game. *The Tracker Knife is only surpassed in portability the Brass Knuckles, grenades, and caltrops (Specialist item). *The Tracker Knife is able to instantly kill the Super Spy with the primary slash attack when hit in the head. **Because of the hidden Super Spy update, this method is now obsolete. *The Tracker Knife was not available for direct purchase after the Combat Arms Reboot update and could only be found in HiSec Cases and MYST-Weapon cases.Forum post in Combat Arms North America *The Tracker Knife was available for permanent duration during a limited sale on Combat Arms Europe for 14,340 NX on April 4th, 2015. The sale had a limited quantity of being purchased for 500 times.Combat Arms Europe Official Webpage Media Tracker Knife Draw.gif|Drawing animation of the Tracker Knife Tracker Knife Primary Attack.gif|Primary attack animation of the Tracker Knife Tracker Knife Secondary Attack.gif|Secondary attack animation of the Tracker Knife Tracker Knife Sprint.gif|Sprinting animation of the Tracker Knife Tracker Knife High Resolution.png|Tracker Knife in high resolution. Tracker knife sprinting.png Tracker knife 1st person.png References Category:Weapons Category:Melee Category:2010 Category:Reloaded-Rare Category:Classic-1 Gold Star